


Never Gonna Give You Up, Never Gonna Let You Down

by suavebadass



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen, Humor, I am so sorry, trolling in the deep, what is this even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suavebadass/pseuds/suavebadass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a rare thing to receive an e-mail from Eames. So when Arthur clicks the (very innocent looking) link in the message the forger had sent he had no reason to suspect anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Gonna Give You Up, Never Gonna Let You Down

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://hatefloats.livejournal.com/2404.html). For the [prompt](http://inception-kink.livejournal.com/756.html?thread=1606900#t1606900) at inception_kink: I think this fandom needs some Eames Rickrolling everyone.
> 
> I am so sorry. Also, there is a rickroll just like this this but I'll be damned if I post the link to it.

**I. We're no strangers to love…**  
  
It was a rare thing to receive an e-mail from Eames. So when Arthur clicks the (very innocent looking) link in the message the forger had sent he had no reason to suspect anything.  
  
It wasn’t until the music started blaring with a familiar voice singing does he realize what has happened, and Arthur's eye lid twitches in utter disdain.  
  
“God _dammnit_ , Eames!”  
  
This wasn’t just a normal, regular rick-roll, where it led to the stupid Youtube page and you could let slip an amused chuckle, then exit the tab to go back to your business, because heaven forbid Eames do  _anything_  simple. Arthur’s web browser had closed off and what pops up in its place is the stupid music video to the song. It's blinking and moving from one part of the screen to the next of its own accord. Rick Astley dancing around the laptop screen, mocking his woe.  
  
Arthur mutes the sound and tries to exit from the video. Except that when he does another smaller window pops up. When he clicked to exit that window the same thing happens again, and so on, and so on. It’s only when he was half way through all the boxes, that he realizes the text in them are the  _lyrics to the fucking song._  
  
  
  
(Later in the day Arthur receives a text reading ‘ _did u enjoy the link i sent u pet?_ ’ Arthur replies with a quaint little ‘ _Fuck off._ ’ Only to get a message back seconds afterward: ‘ _why so upset, darling?_ ’ The point man blocks Eames number for the next three days.)  
  
  
 **II. You know the rules and so do I…**  
  
Yusuf catches himself just in the nick of time and sighs in relief. Having used the internet since the era of AOL and dial-up tones, the chemist knows his shit. Glancing at the URL at the bottom left hand corner of your screen was essential and one of the golden rules in protecting yourself from the horrors of The Internet, a lesson that Yusuf had once learned the hard way (and no, he does  _not_  want to talk about it).  
  
He replies back to Eames with a simple but effective ‘ _Nice try, asshole_ ’ and moves on to the next e-mail, which is from Arthur.  
  
“Oh shi—”  
  
Unfortunately Yusuf is seconds too late to notice that the point man’s address is spelled just one letter differently before he’s bombarded with a red headed man dancing and singing on his screen. He takes off his glasses and rubs at his temples, defeated.  
  
  
 **III. A full commitment's what I'm thinking of…**  
  
“What is this  _I don’t even,_ ” is all Ariadne can manage before the browser closes itself and starts playing the music. She sighs, and slaps her palm to her face. Knowing what would happen from the last nth times this has happened to her (because her college friends are just so mature) Ariadne doesn’t even bother to try and chase down the video with her mouse and instead just restarts her laptop.  
  
Later when she meets up with Arthur for lunch, she absentmindedly begins to hum the tune. She’s too busy bobbing her head to the rhythm in her mind and reading the menu to notice the vein in Arthur’s forehead pulsing in annoyance along with the beat and the lightning fast texting he does under the table.  
  
  
 **IV. You wouldn't get this from any other guy…**  
  
Dom sits in front of his computer in the den of his house and stares at the show on his screen, a blank look on his face. His son hears the music from the hall and quietly walks in to stand next to him and watch the rest in the middle of the second verse. The music ends and all Dom can do is blink in stupor, while James grins and claps his hands.  
  
“What the fu-- _freak_  did I just watch?”  
  
“Play it again, Dad!”  
  
  
(So Dom does, twice. While his children are distracted he tries to text Arthur to warn him, but when he gets a ‘ _Gee Dom, thank you_  so much  _for this life saving information!_ ’ in reply he knows better than to respond, and hopes Eames can keep himself out of Arthur's sight for the next three days or so.)  
  
  
 **V. I just wanna tell you how I’m feeling…**  
  
Saito sits back in his chair, cool as a cucumber. Scotch in one hand, he turns up the volume on his laptop with the other to enjoy the music.  
  
He raises his glass in recognition of the forger’s victory and takes a sip of his scotch.  
  
“Well played, Mr. Eames. Well played.”  
  
  
 **VI. Gotta make you understand…**  
  
Eames boots up his laptop the next day to find that his wallpaper is the 2chan mascot, along with his desktop icons, and even his Windows Vista start icon changed to the awesome-face. All of his proper, understandable English text is in Japanese. When he tries to click on what he thinks is the link to the control panel he instead gets the song he’s been screwing everyone around with.  
  
And it’s in Japanese, being sung by Saito himself.  
  
Eames can’t help but be slightly disappointed there’s no video, and impressed with Saito’s singing voice.  
  
Only when the song ends and completely shuts down his laptop along with erasing everything from his hard drive does the forger think that maybe he should have checked one less box in the ‘send to’ column of that e-mail.  
  
 _Never gonna give you up,  
Never gonna let you down,  
Never gonna run around and desert you,  
Never gonna make you cry,  
Never gonna say goodbye,  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you~_


End file.
